


princess party

by steviesbucks



Series: punk band au [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Rarepair, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: Princess Daisy attends a tea party with Princess Nina and Princess Wanda.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: punk band au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Collection, Femslash February





	princess party

**Author's Note:**

> So, a thing is being done! Me and lovely user [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) are doing a collection of drabbles as practise or as warm-ups that may eventually get turned into something more! This is set during my college au which I have wrote other things for in the past, so feel free to go check that out. 
> 
> Harri and I have made a collection where we’ll be posting our drabbles- feel free to check the whole collection out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hazza_and_Jemmys_Drabble_Extraordinare) and leave kudos/a comment or hit me up on tumblr at docjemsimmons if you enjoy this!! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day <3

Wanda sat with Nina on her lap, holding the Disney Princess teacup in both of her hands. Daisy sat next to her on the floor, sipping “tea” from her own cup as she rested her head against Wanda’s shoulder. 

“Daisy, are you Wanda’s princess now? Like in the movies?” 

The older Maximoff sister made a surprised noise, glancing down at Nina. “Hey!” 

“What? I’m just _asking_!” 

Daisy smiled, giving Nina’s hand a squeeze. “If Princess Wanda wants me to be her princess, I sure can be.” 

“Of course I do,” Wanda replied, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. 


End file.
